


The Story Of Us

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Missing Scene, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: Random little drabbles, vignettes and stories in the HOO universe, focusing on friendships between characters we may not have seen interact much. There's no rhyme or reason to the pairs I've picked - just wherever I find inspiration.1. Percy & Piper2. Annabeth & Jason3. Nico & Piper4. Nico & Frank5. Hazel & Percy6. Percy & Jason





	1. Percy & Piper

Percy and Piper flirt, in a 'my best friend is completely in love with you and I mostly understand why' sort of way. They’re very similar, in a wild child, back of the class, snarky comments, steal the teacher’s car kind of way, and in another world, they would have drunkenly hooked up one night, and then never spoken of it again. As things stand, though, Percy is utterly in love with Annabeth, and although he sees why Jason loves Piper, he doesn't feel it himself.

It doesn't stop either of them making completely inappropriate comments, or Percy wrapping her up in giant bear hugs, or Piper occasionally charm-speaking Percy into running errands for her.


	2. Annabeth & Jason

Annabeth has never quite forgiven Jason for not being Percy. It's not his fault, and she knows she's being completely irrational, but there's always a fleeting moment when she sees Jason where she thinks 'it's all his fault'. She shakes it off, for Piper, and Percy, and Jason himself, who has never done anything to earn her distrust.

For his part, Jason respects Annabeth. He'd never tell her, but she'd have made a good Roman. Tough and strong and disciplined. He grins and shakes his head at her when Percy and Piper flirt, or fight, or whatever it is they're doing this week. She rolls her eyes back, but there's usually a smirk lurking around her mouth.

Eventually, they all end up in California. Percy and Annabeth at New Rome, obviously, and Jason eventually joins them at college. Piper doesn’t, but she ends up working with a non profit in San Francisco for disadvantaged LGBTQ kids. It suits her perfectly - she loved being a camp counsellor, and this job allows her to be that full time for mortal kids who could have used the loving, accepting environment of Aphrodite cabin.

The summer that Piper and Jason turn 21, Percy and Annabeth surprise them with plane tickets, backpacks and the promise of adventure. They stay far away from the Mediterranean and instead explore northern europe - the midnight sun in Iceland, the canals of Copenhagen. It’s while wandering monuments and museums in London that Jason and Annabeth finally start to bond and put aside the faint mistrust and resentment. They read guidebooks aloud to each other, solemnly listen to the tour guides, and are first in line at each new historical site. They basically spend Europe geeking out together and giving Percy and Piper the chance to repay all the rolled eyes and exasperated sighs.


	3. Nico & Piper

None of Nico's friends really have nicknames. There are plenty of pet names, sure. Seaweed Brain is practically a legend around camp, and Jason's grin and blush when Piper calls him Sparky is becoming just as well known. Will has a litany of names for Nico - and that's a completely separate discussion - and with the exception of Leo's affectionate 'Beauty Queen', most of the pet names are limited to couples.   
  
The first time Nico says 'Pipes', he does it quietly and unsure. Jason and Annabeth use Pipes almost exclusively. Percy says it with an arm slung around Piper's shoulder, begging for intervention in his latest screw-up. Her little brothers and sisters say it teasingly, adoringly.   
  
When Nico says it, Piper looks at him with shiny eyes and a lovely smile and Nico shyly smiles back. Piper grabs his hand and squeezes it, and somehow Nico knows that she understands when he squeezes back, it's as expressive as a full, arms flung, weeping on the shoulder, body hug.   



	4. Nico & Frank

There’s not a lot of tension between them, despite the boyfriend/brother dynamics. They both know the other only wants the best for Hazel, and they both know Hazel is more than capable of taking care of herself. Frank remains a little wary of Nico’s abilities, but that all fades away on his birthday, the first one after the war, when Nico strolls into Camp Jupiter and casually hands over the full set of Mythomagic expansion packs from 1975.

 

‘How - what? How?’ Frank sputters, looking very much like he wants to kiss Nico.

 

‘Ebay,’ Nico shrugs, a smirk hiding behind his sunglasses.

 

Frank opens the pack gingerly, as if it might disintegrate, and Hazel looks at Nico. ‘What is ebay?’

 

‘Honestly,’ Nico says, ‘I have no idea. I bribed Connor Stoll to find them for me.’

 

The favour is repaid 6 months later when a package arrives at Camp Halfblood addressed to Nico. He opens it and Will grins. ‘Hey, I’d forgotten they made that! Mythomagic 3DS, Frank did well to track that down.’

 

With that, a tradition is born, and it will continue on through the years, each of them trying to one-up the other on more and more obscure gifts.


	5. Hazel & Percy

Percy is like the continuation of everything that is good in Hazel's life. He's another older brother, like Nico. He's another leader and mentor, like Jason. He's not exactly a crush, like Frank, but Hazel can't deny Percy is definitely attractive. She thinks she comes to know him fairly well over the six weeks or so they spend together. He's the strongest demigod she's ever seen, except maybe Jason, and he's tough and decisive and a natural leader. But it's not until later that she realises how little she knew.   
  
Percy at 21 is different to Percy at 17. He's four years removed from quests, four years removed from constant danger, and two years into his college degree. He and Annabeth are living together in New Rome, attending college and enjoying the city. When they arrive, Percy sets up a standing weekly lunch date with Hazel and Frank. Hazel loves the time she gets to spend with them both (and the later monthly dinners they set up with Annabeth, Jason, Nico and Will - Nico joins Annabeth, Percy and Jason in New Rome while Will is attending UC Berkeley. Piper attends whenever she can get away from work in San Francisco.)   
  
But it's the days that Frank can't attend that are her favourites, when she gets to have Percy all to herself, sitting at their favourite piazza cafe, sharing breadsticks and stories about their childhoods. Percy tells her about Nico, and Hades, and even Bianca. He confides in her when he and Annabeth argue - and offers advice that one time Hazel showed up in a flood of tears.   
  
'Do you miss all this?' she asks one day, having turned up for lunch with her arm in a sling and with a bruise across her cheek. They'd already established that she was fine, Frank was fine, Reyna was fine. Just an encounter with an overly enthusiastic daughter of Ceres at last night's war games.   
  
'Yeah,' Percy said, 'all the time. Well, most of the time. I definitely don't miss almost dying a lot. But quests - camping in the woods, hanging out with you guys, or just floating around on the the Argo? Totally.’

‘Would you go back? If you had the option, would you go back to camp now? Or join the Legion again?’

‘No. That’s all over, you know? It was great while it lasted, but it’s time to move on. There’s more out there. All that time, I was running around trying to save the world without knowing if I’d survive to enjoy it. And so many times, we almost didn’t make it.’

Hazel’s eyes widened as Percy pulled out a small box from his pocket. ‘Is that -’ she started.

Percy grinned and flipped the box open. A ring sparkled inside. ‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘Asking her tonight.’

Hazel grinned back.


	6. Percy & Jason

Jason and Percy spend exactly fifty percent of their time together in total agreement, and fifty percent in total alpha male competitiveness.

Annabeth generally loses patience with them both precisely one hour into whatever it is they are doing - pushup competitions, wingman-ing Nico, avoiding their studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is a stupidly short one, i'm sorry :)


End file.
